Pack
by Kindred01
Summary: Scott blames Stiles for what happen to Allison and he can't get over it. But can Stiles get over what Scott did to him?
1. Chapter 1

Peter walked passed the empty class room, when he heard sobbing he stopped and then took a couple of step back and stood by the door listening to what sounds like a crying teen. He stood there thinking it's none of his business when he caught the scent of said teen and he couldn't just walk away now. He warp his fingers around the door handle and walk inside, like the rest of the school the class room was in dark he stood there and around the room. The sobbing stopped but he could still hear the heartbeat of the teen work in over time.

Then there was another 3 heartbeat and he frowned for a moment before walking deeper into the room and that is when the teen's scent fully hit him…he's hurt and he's pregnant…his wolf told him "Stiles come out I can hear you?" He said, as he stood by the desk as he scanned the room when he saw Stiles shuffle towards him from the corner of the room. It was clear by the way he was walking he was in hurt and it made the wolf growl stopping the teen from moving any closer to him and he realised it wasn't a good thing to do "I'm not growling at you." He said softly "I'm growling because of your pain."

Stiles lowered his head looking away from him "Stiles?" Peter whispered, walking up to him, he could smell the boy's fear and saw him wincing every so often

"W…Why are you here Peter?" Stiles asked, the older wolf frown as he reached out grabbed Stiles chin and got him to look up at him. He saw the red puffy eyes from where he had been crying

"I had to see someone." He told him, it wasn't a lie he saw Deucalion in the school's gym and then killed him to become alpha, however Stiles doesn't need to know that…yet. "What are you doing still doing here and hiding in the dark?" He asked

"I…It's nothing." Stiles said, trying to pulling away from him, but the wolf hand tighten his grip on his chin and turned his head once again and looked more closely at the boy's face he a thick black bruise around Stiles eyes and a busted lip

"Stiles you can't lie to me." He told him as the teen let out a shaky sigh.

Peter gently brushed the back of his fingers down the boy's face and leach pain from him that worried him. The teen is pregnant and something has happen. "Where else are you hurt?" He asked softly

"J…Just my arm I think." He lowered his head, finely having his chin free of the wolf's chin. Peter looked him up and down seeing the way his good arm was pressed to his stomach.

"Stiles."

"I…I don't know I fell down the stairs." He said, Peter narrowed his eyes and then warped his arms around the teen as he saw him wince once again.

"Come on I will take you to the loft then you can explain to me and Derek what is going on?" He told him.

He could still hear the other heart beats even in the car and he knew what was going on, he could smell it from the get go, Stiles is pregnant and Scott is the father he watched the teen from the corner of his eyes and saw him warp his good arm rub his stomach, while he was trying to hide the small swell under his bagging shirt. "I don't know if Derek wants to see me." Stiles whispered as he looked down at his knees.

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked as he turned down the room towards the loft

"Something Scott said." Stiles said quietly as another tear rolled down his face, there was something in his voice that told Peter that something was wrong between Scott and Stiles. Hell he didn't even know they had that kind of relationship.

"I promises you Derek wants to see you." He told him as he stopped the car. Peter slipped out from the front seat and then walked around the other side and open the door to Stiles. Watching the teen slip out of the car still hugging himself. Peter leaned into the back seat and pulled out a soft navy blue blanket and then warped around the Stiles shoulders and smiled softly at him. This made the teen looked up at him with wide eyes he wasn't use to Peter being nice to him, and the way he looked at him it was how his father looked at him and it made Stiles want to cuddle closer to the half insane wolf. "Come on." He smiled softly at him as he led him in side.

He heard the loft doors open making him look up to see his uncle walk in with Stiles, he stood up with a smile forming on his lips at seeing the teen but then his dropped. He saw how pale Stiles looked and the red puffy eyes along with the black ring around one and the busted lips. He turned to his uncle and flinched sense the alpha aura around his uncle and then he looked back at stiles with wide eyes "What did you do?" He asked,

"I didn't do this however I have a funny feeling it was Scott." Peter said, and Stiles flinched as he looked at Peter "Am I right?" He asked, the teen just nodded "I wanted to take him somewhere warm and safe, I have already texted Alan to come over." He told him.

Derek walked over to Stiles as Peter whispered in Derek's ear "He's pregnant, I think he might be losing the pups." He whispered, the dark haired wolf frowned and looked back at the teen and then pulled him over to the sofa

"What is going on Stiles?" Derek asked, he watched Stiles winced as he let his ands grip the sofa as his knuckles turned white "We haven't seen you in a month?" He whispered to him as the teen looked down at his hands as more tears rolled down his cheek. Derek looked up at Peter "When did Deaton say he will be here?"

"10 minutes." He told him, as he pulled his phone out and walked over to the kitchen.

Turning back to the teen he heard him let out a small sob, Derek reached out and took his hand and started to leach his pain from him. "Just breath in and then out." Derek told him "That's it Stiles, whenever you're ready." Stiles let out a sigh as he felt his pain leave him he wiped his eyes keeping his head down looking at his knees.

"I…It was when Scott become alpha. He was acting funny and well somehow we ended up in bed together. I…I was confused because it seem his wolf was in control I didn't want to fight the wolf off me it he was in control because it seemed really determine to fuck my brains out." He shivered and pulled the blanket around him more, Derek frowned and rubbed his hand down his face … Alpha heat…he thought …for fuck sake Scott…

"What happen when Scott came back to himself?" Derek asked him.

"Well…by morning he jumped out of bed like he was on fire he took one look at me and then said 'let's forget about it, it never happen.' I understood that it was his wolf that did the deed and I didn't want anything more from him I just would like to talk about it. I mean he was the one who buried his claws into my hips." He wiped his eyes being careful of the bruise "Then there was the demon fox thing and Scott stopped talking to me. He blames me for Allison, he told me not to come to pack meeting for a little while because everyone can only see the Void when they look at me." He let out another choking sob and broke down for a little "I…I…I'm pregnant Derek." He looked up at the wolf "I have been since the whole fox thing, I didn't know about it until Void told me he. B…but after he was gone I was too scared to tell Scott because he was so mad at me… but I told him today I had to and he… he…pushed me down the stairs."

Derek's eyes widen as he looked at the teen and moved closer to him pulled Stiles into a hug "We don't blame you for what happen Stiles. It wasn't you." He whispered, as he found himself kissing his forehead as the boy cried onto his shoulder "And none of the others feel that away, if anything they are worried about Stiles, Scott told us that weren't coming to pack meetings because you needed time to think." He said, as Peter walked back over to them and sit next to them

"I called again Deaton, he will be here in 5 minutes as the rest of the pack. I think we should take Stiles upstairs to bed and let him sleep." He said, Stiles just closed his eyes as he felt Derek's warmth comfort him and he found himself drifting off to sleep as the wolf leached his pain away.

Less than 5 minutes later …

Stiles was curled up a sleep on the sofa when Deaton and the pack arrived, they looked shocked to see Stiles sleeping in Derek's sofa "What is going on?" Isaac asked looking at them

"That is what we want to know? What has Scott been tell you?" Peter asked as he looked at the teens. They all flinch as they sense the same alpha aura Derek did "What did he say about Stiles to you?" He growled.

"That Stiles needs time, his mind is all over the place because of the fox?" Lydia said with a frown as she stood there with the two new girls

"Ummm actually Scott always got angry whenever we talked about Stiles." Isaac said, remembering the punch he got in the arm from the alpha.

"He is blaming Stiles for what happen to Allison." Derek said as he watched Deaton shake Stiles gently awake

"What? He didn't do anything?" Lydia snapped. Stiles shot open and he sat up his hand to him mouth and he ran towards the toilet. They all watched him run and fling the door open before knelling over the toilet.

"W…What's wrong with him?" Malia asked, as Derek rushes over to the teen

"He's pregnant." Peter told them.

The room was quiet as they looked at Peter who was leaning against the wall frowning "It seems that Scott primal urges when his alpha picked Stiles to try to impregnate and it seem it work Stiles is carrying 3 pups, as far as I could hear. However Scott wants nothing to do with Stiles since he was used as a host." He told them, they room was quiet their faces telling them that they were horrified with what has happen. Derek walked back into the room carrying Stiles

"Alan I think he is in labour!"

Stiles let out a cry as he could no longer keep quiet about his pain, Deaton moved quickly with Derek as he took Stiles upstairs to the bed. Peter pushed himself off the wall "Lydia I need you to get the sheriff and Melissa without telling Scott. Isaac go and get towels and some of my shirts. Malia and Kira I need warm water." They pack started to spread out but Isaac stopped and looked at the alpha with a deep frown

"What do I need to get your shirts?" He asked

"Scott is the father but as he isn't here we have to use his sire's scent." He said, the blonde still looked confused as he looked at the cute blonde. "The pups first 24 hours depends on its pack being there as the father isn't there." He told him

"Then you need clothes from all of us." Isaac said to him with a glare. Peter thought about it for a moment but then nodded

"Sounds like a good idea."

Half hour later…

By the time Lydia made it back with John and Melissa the loft was filled with the sounds of whimpering of puppies "I…I thought you said he was pregnant and in labour?" Melissa said, both her and John still wrapping their heads around the idea

"He…he is?" The red head said "DEREK, PETER!" She called out, there was a rush of footsteps and down came Kira with wild look on her face

"You better come up, Peter had to bite Stiles!" She said, John frowned and ran up to the spiral stair case and headed up the to the bed room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAD TO BITE HIM?" The sheriff yelled as he came into the bed room.

He found Stiles curled up as sleep resting against Derek as three little black pups where curled up whimpering at their mother's chest "I…I…" John was lost for words as he looked at the scene before him as Isaac was on the bed curled up by Derek making sure he was by Stiles as Kira and Malia was sat by the bed as Peter sat by the bed of the as Stiles was covered in a mixture of the pack's shirts to help the pups connect to them.

"I'm sorry John but your son was pushed down a flight of stairs earlier today prompting the pup's early arrival, however there was complications and I needed to bite your son or he would have died." Peter said as he stood up and walked over to him. John looked passed him towards his son and then walked towards him

"W…Will the bite...?"

"It had already taken." Derek whispered as John sat on the bed and reached out to touch Stiles face.

"A…Are these…?" John asked, looking down at the pups who was nuzzling Stiles chest

"It was because they are Alpha's pups they always born like that." Deaton said, as he walked into the room wiping his hands as Lydia and Melissa stood in the room

"D…Did my son do this?" The dark haired woman whispered, her eyes welling up in tears. She walked closer to the bed seeing the pups. She looked at Stiles he was pale with the large angry bite on his shoulder the teen subconsciously had his arms warp around his pups protecting him. "W…When will they be…you know human." She asked

"Next full moon." Derek said, smiling as he ran his fingers though both Stiles and Isaac's hair.

"Jo…John I'm so…so sorry about what my son has done… I can't believe…" John warped his arms around Melissa and hugged the woman

"It's not your job to apologise for him." He told her, Peter walked to the stairs

"I'm going to make coffee." He told them

"Let me help you." Deaton said as they left the room


	2. Chapter 2

When Stiles woke up he could smell everything, but most importantly he could he could smell his pups. His eyes flew open and he looked down on the bed where his three black fury blobs were curled up a sleep in different coloured shirt nest. He pushed himself up and winced at his body's protest and then he scooped up his pups into his arms and held them close. He could smell the rest of the pack in the room and it comforted him. "How are you feeling?" Came the voice, Stiles looked up at the person now in the room and felt himself growling at the intruder in his little nest. Derek held out his hands to Stiles to show him he meant no harm.

Stiles breathed in his scent and then lowered his head "S…Sorry." He whispered as Derek smiled at him and sits on the bed "W…Why did I do that?" He asked Derek as the teen nosed his pups

"Peter bite you Stiles." The teen looked up at him and frowned,

"Peter isn't alpha?" He said as one of the pups made a nose and started searching for milk and Stiles just knew he had to bring the pups up to his teat and let him suckle from him, Derek watched in amazement at what was happening

"When he found you in the school Stiles, he was meeting Deucalion in the gym and then he killed him." Stiles eyes widen in shock as he looked at the wolf

"W…What?" He whispered

"He had to Stiles there was a complications after the birth, b…but we don't know if it was from the fall or if it was because of the pups. Deaton says most human who have alpha's pups normally have to be turned after birth." He told him and he ran his fingers though Stiles hair.

"I…I guess that is okay… but why are they so many different shirts on the bed? It looks like a strange hobo quilt." He told him, the wolf chuckled at him looked down as Stiles removed the pup that was suckling from him with a wet pop and moved the other two "This is strange." He mumbled as he let Derek hold the well feed pup.

The dark haired wolf smiled and felt honoured that Stiles trusted Derek enough to hold the smallest of the pups. "It's an old pack story and that for the first 24 hours the pups need the scent of their parents." Stiles frowned and tried not to cry as he watched the pup in Derek's hand "or the scent of the pack, these items of clothes belong to the pack." He smiled at him "And you look perfect like this nursing your pups." He whispered, Stiles smiled weakly the thought of Scot still stinging him

"I think we need to get a quilt that all of us can have on our beds at one time or another." Stiles told him

"Good idea." They sat in quiet until the pups had their fill and Stiles sighed "I think I need to bring the pack in." He told, Stiles looked up at him

"Is my dad here?"

"Yes." Derek said as he kissed Stiles on the forehead making the teen blush a little.

While later the pack started to filter out leaving Stiles and his dad alone to talk, Stiles let his dad pick up the pups and hold them. He could see the looked in his dad's eyes and it made the teen worried "Dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He whispered

"I know things have been crazy lately and I've been around since the fox issue because of the paper work and the overtime to pay the hospital debts off." He told him with a small smile. Stiles looked up at him "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone." He said

"It's my fault I sh…"

"Could you have stopped Scott from…knocking you up?" Stiles shook his head "Could you have stop the dark fox taking you as a host?" He asked, again the teen shook his head and looked down at his hands

"No I couldn't have stopped any of that." He whispered as he wiped his eyes

"Stiles I am proud of you." He said as he leaned up and kissed him on the forehead.

Meanwhile…

While Stiles and his dad talked alone Derek stood there pacing, Isaac was curled up on the sofa sleeping under the blanket that Stiles was warped up in. Peter was sat on the same sofa watching Derek pace. Then the wolf growled and snatched his keys and then his jacket and headed for the door "Where are you going?" Peter asked, Derek stopped and turned to face him he looked at his uncle who was staring him like the cat who got the cream

"I'm going to see Scott and push him down the stairs!" He snarled,

"Ummm have fun." Peter said as he watched Derek leave, as he let his fingers run though Isaac curly blonde hair.

Scott was at his home trying to get hold of Kira but all his attempts was met with her voice mail, he frowned the then tried to call Isaac to find out where he got to but again he was met with his voice mail as well. He then looked up when he saw Derek climbing though his window "Hey Derek what's up?" He asked smiling as he stood up. Derek growled at him and pushed him against the wall of his bed room as he did this bumped into the desk knocking off school books to the floor. "W…What are you doing?" He snarled at the older wolf

"YOU PUSHED YOUR FRIEND DOWN THE STIARS! YOUR PREGNANT FRIEND!" He snarled, flashing his blue eyes, Scott blinked at him in shock but then push Derek off him

"I didn't know he fell down the stairs, I thought I just pushed him into the wall." He said as he picked up the school books "Is he alright?" He asked. Derek just looked at him as he watched him put the books on the desk

"No he isn't alright? Peter had to bite him after he gave birth to your pups!"

"Peter isn't alpha." Scott told him as he picked up mobile

"He killed Deucalion." He growled "Don't you care? Scott you fuck your best friend and he fucking gave you a second chance because knew you weren't in control that night. But when he is host to a kitsune you blame him for what happen to Allison? He didn't fucking do those things! He was pregnant with you children Scott, three healthy pups despite you pushing him down the stairs."

"How do I know they were mine? They could have been the Voids?" He snarled "Anyone else's he fucked!" He yelled at him, Derek roared and pushed him into the wall hard enough to leave a dent.

"Because he was already pregnant when the Void choice him as host! How dare think of Stiles like that! It wasn't his choice to have that demon to take over him! He fought so hard to get back to us!"

Derek looked at Scott and watched the true alpha stand up and looked at him, he had never seen Derek so angry. He rubbed is head and looked away from him and at the dent in the wall "Even if you don't love him like that Scott you are pushing him away and if you push hard enough he will never forgive you." He told him

"Void…he came to me pretending to be Stiles and I…I slept with him." They stood there in quiet, Derek breathing heavily as Scott looked down at his feet "My wolf took over once again and I didn't s…stop for hours. A…Afterwards when I was finely back in control is when the Void really messed with my head Derek and I can't look at Stiles not just because of what Void did but what I did to him to him." He whispered

"Did you know that he was pregnant?" Derek asked

"Yes." He whispered

"Find a way to tell Stiles all of this. You have until the next full moon if you don't tell him before the pups become human you will have more to worry about than just me and the Sheriff." He told him and then he turned to leave the bed room.

"Wait…" Derek stopped and turned to look at the alpha as walks over to his school bag and picked it up and then open it. "I…I wrote this for Stiles…he might not want to see me." He whispered

"Alright… okay, but I still want you to speak to him." Scott nodded and then Derek left with the note.

Scott watched him leave and then sat on the bed in defeat and closed his eyes…why is this so hard…he thought as he picked his phone up and looked the photo on Stiles phone he took when Stiles wasn't looking. It was of him sat alone in his room his hand resting on the baby bump "I'm sorry." He whispered

"You better mean that Mr!" Scott looked up his eyes wide as he looked at his mum.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter stood in the bed room, he looked at his beta as sat on the bed watching the pups as he reached out and ran a gentle finger over small bodies that was nestled together "What are you going to name them?" Peter asked, Stiles looked up at him and blinked as the alpha walked deeper into the room, the newly turned wolf looked down at the furry pups and tilted his head

"I've been thinking hard on that since I found out, but I hadn't know I was going to have triplets. I had thought if one was a girl I could call her Claudia after my mum, then then my favourite boys names are Ben and Ianto."

"Ianto?" Peter smiled

"It another name for John in Welsh." Stiles mumbled, he had a sheepish smile as he looked back at his pups

"What not just call him John?" Peter asked, as he warped his arms around Stiles.

The teen froze at the sudden hug from the wolf but his own wolf purred happily at the alpha's hug. "I don't know I just like it?" He said,

"So we have Ben, Claudia and Ianto." Peter said "McCall?" He asked, as he looked into Stiles face seeing a faint pink blush on his face.

"Stilinski." He said firmly, he wasn't going to change their last name not for the father no for anyone. Pulling away Peter smiled at him softly "Why did you kill him?" He asked Peter, the alpha tilted his head at him

"He attacked me, I was just defending myself I killed him and then I become alpha." He lied to him, Stiles frowned at him as he tried to detect the lie in the man's heart beat but he couldn't. So he just looked back at the pups.

When Derek retuned he found Stiles was a sleep once more he stood there watching the teen sleep as the small cot by the bed had the pups placed in side, he held the letter in his hands wondering if he should give it to Stiles. What he wanted to do was take Stiles and the pups and run a far as he could away from Beacon Hills he wanted to mate with Stiles and then watched as his stomach grew with life of their pups and watch in awe as he felt the pups from his nipples. He shook that thought from his mind as he walked up to Stiles and placed the letter on the bed side table and started to leave. "Derek." Stiles called out, the wolf stopped and turned to look at the teen, Stiles sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked towards the wolf

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered, Stiles frowned as he look to the letter on the small table "It's from Scott." He said, as he walked back to the bed and sat on as Stiles sits up more.

Stiles looked down at the letter biting his lips as he flicked the bed side lamp "He wrote it because he doesn't think you want to see him." Stiles looked up at him,

"I guess he right, I don't feel like seeing him at the moment." As he open the letter up, it wasn't every long but he still took time reading it.

"What does he say?" Derek asked, he wanted to reach out and pull Stiles close to him as he could feel the teen's become sad.

"He ummm…he says he's sorry for lying to me and pushing me away and making me think that the pack didn't want to see me. He is also sorry for not talking to me after we slept together, he said that he loves me but only as if we were brothers and it was his wolf that took over and thought it was a good idea to breed me." He said, as he wiped his eyes as put the letter back on the bed side tablet and pulled his knees up to his chest. Kicking his shoes off moved closer to Stiles and warped his arms around him letting the teen hold on to him and let him sob

"It's will be okay Stiles, listen I spoke to him not long ago and he hates himself for what he has done to you, but he is having trouble seeing pass the Void." Stiles looked at him, as angry tears rolled his face

"He can't see pass the Void?" He growled

"The void made him do things to you that he hates himself for." Derek said, as he ran his fingers though his hair as Stiles looked down at his hands

"The Void did things to me to, you know I have to get pass it and deal with it I know what he got Scott to do and I still don't blame him, because of the Void."

"Stiles look at me." The teen slowly looked up at him, his amber eyes shining in the dull light of the bed room "When I look at you all I see is just you. Bright, beautiful, funny Stiles and I wouldn't change you." He told him as he pulled him close to he was sat on his lap.

"You think I'm beautiful." Stiles asked as he placed his hand on Derek's shoulders "You mean it?"

"Of course." He purred, as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Stiles let out a soft moaned as he felt Derek pressed him down onto the bed.

They just laid there and kissed each other and nothing else as Stiles wasn't ready to go any further but he was just happy with the kissing. Pulling away Derek looked down at him and smiled as he let his fingers trace the line of the scarred bite. "Is this alright?" Derek asked

"Yeah this is alright. How about us?" Stiles asked, Derek frowned unsure what Stiles was meaning "You're not just going to have me Derek but my children to." He whispered, as he felt afraid to speak to loudly

"I want you and the pups. You 4 are all I want and when you are ready I hope to have pups with you to." Stiles face broke out into a smile and he cupped the wolf's face and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"I've named them." Stiles whispered "Ben, Claudia and Ianto" He felt his cheek redden as Derek nuzzled his neck and shoulder

"You been watching Torchwood and Midsomer again haven't you." Derek grinned as he moved so he could spoon the younger wolf.

"What I just like the names." He smiled as he rolled over so he could hid his face on Derek's chest.


End file.
